Hotaru's Romance
by AwakeningSunshine
Summary: Hotaru's growing up and experiencing romance. Will her parents accept this?
1. Mike

DISCLAIMER: I don't on Sailor Moon, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing a Fanfic.

AN: Slight AU. In this story, Minako and Setsuna have been dating for about 6 months (Been reading a lot of MinakoxSetsuna fanfics recently, that's why I put them together). I'll also go through ages here.  
>Hotaru: 17<br>Mike: 17  
>Setsuna: 28<br>Minako: 25  
>Haruka: 25<br>Michiru: 25

Warnings: Shoujo-ai, not in this chapter but in later chapters

Chapter 1: Mike

It was 2:30 pm on a pleasant day in mid-January and Hotaru was walking home from high school.

"Hotaru!" Someone behind her called out. Hotaru turned around to see that the voice belonged to Mike, the boy who sat next to her every day in English class. Mike came running up to Hotaru and then just started matching her pace. Mike and Hotaru walked together in silence for a couple blocks, before Mike started asking Hotaru things like, how her cat was, and she asked him about his siblings in return.

"Want to come over and meet my sisters?" Mike asked. Hotaru nodded. The two turned and walked up a street toward Mike's house. Mike unlocked the door and held it open for Hotaru before going in himself.

"I'm home!" Mike called out just to let everyone know. He and Hotaru took off their shoes and he took Hotaru into the kitchen where his sisters were having a snack. There was a 3-year-old girl and a 4-year-old girl, both eating cookies.

"Melody and Julia, say hi to my friend Hotaru." Mike said to his sisters. Both girls said hi to Hotaru. Hotaru smiled and said hi back. Hotaru loved little kids, as Mike knew from previous conversations with her. Hotaru sat down at the table with the girls and started to play with them.

Two and a half hours later, after drawing, playing with dolls, and doing a puzzle with the girls, Hotaru looked up at the clock and was surprised to discover that it was 5:00.

"Oh gosh, I have to go!" Hotaru exclaimed. "My mom must be wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you home." Mike offered. Hotaru nodded, so the two put on their coats and started walking. During the walk, they talked mostly about school and Mike's sisters. That is, until they got very close to Hotaru's house and Mike stopped, turning Hotaru around to face him.

"Hotaru," Mike said softly, blushing, "will you go out with me to dinner tomorrow night?" Hotaru nodded, smiling and blushing beautifully.

"Call me later and we'll decide when and where." Hotaru said, giving him her cell phone number before turning around and continuing to her house on her own.

"I'm home!" Hotaru said, unlocking the front door. She took her shoes off and walked into the living room where her mother was waiting for her.

"You're home late." Michiru said, looking Hotaru in the eyes.

Hotaru nodded. "I went to a friend's house after school," she said. Michiru nodded.

"Well, we'll be having dinner in about an hour, so go wash up and set the table before you get too comfy." Michiru said.

About an hour after dinner, Hotaru was in her room when her cell phone rang. She answered, seeing that the call was from Mike.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hotaru?"

"Yes."

"How's 7:00 tomorrow at the Italian restaurant by the bay."

"That sounds great."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye Mike," Hotaru hung up, feeling very happy. Hotaru loved the bay. Even more, she loved Italian food, especially the food from Bella Italia, the restaurant by the bay. Hotaru was surprised that Mike knew she loved the bay and that restaurant, but she was also quite happy. Smiling, she went back to watching TV.


	2. Sneaking Out

Chapter 2: Sneaking Out

Hotaru was sneaking out. It was 6:30 on Saturday night and she had already showered and gotten dressed up for her date. Hotaru, who had just turned 17 and was a junior in high school, wasn't usually allowed to date because of her super protective parents. Luckily for Hotaru, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama had gone away for the weekend, which meant the only other person at home was Setsuna-mama. All Hotaru had to do was get past the closed door of Setsuna-mama's room. Hotaru opened her door to make sure Setsuna's door was still closed. It was. Hotaru sighed with relief before closing her door again to finish putting things in her purse. 2 minutes later, Hotaru left her room, careful to close the door quietly, tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs, and walked out the front door, shutting it silently behind her.

Mike was waiting for Hotaru at the corner by his car. Hotaru smiled when she saw him. Mike opened the passenger door for her before walking around the car and driving to the restaurant.


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

Hotaru sat in the passenger seat of Mike's blue convertible, enjoying the ride. The top was down despite the fact that it was January, causing Hotaru's long black hair to blow in the wind. Hotaru quickly decided to tie her hair into a ponytail, not wanting her hair to look like a mess when she and Mike arrived at the restaurant. Hotaru then sat back in her seat, not having to worry about Setsuna figuring out she'd snuck out. Hotaru's designer mother had a fashion show coming up, and Hotaru knew her mother tended not to notice anything else at times like that. Hotaru figured that Setsuna probably wouldn't even leave her room unless her girlfriend, Minako, called and asked Setsuna on a date. Even if Minako did call Setsuna and ask her on a date, Hotaru knew her mother was unlikely to even think to check Hotaru's room. That's how much Setsuna-mama loved Minako-chan. Hotaru smiled just thinking about it. She liked Minako's energy, it was good for the serious Setsuna. Before Hotaru knew it, Mike was parking the car by the bay. Mike got out of the car and walked out to open the door for Hotaru. Hotaru smiled, stepped out of the car, and took her ponytail out, letting her long hair fall back down to her hips. Mike walked with her into the restaurant.

"Table for two," Mike said kindly to the hostess, who nodded and led them to a small table by the window which overlooked the bay.

Hotaru removed her red coat, revealing the long-sleeved purple dress and black leggings she was wearing underneath.

"That's a nice dress, Hotaru." Mike said, smiling kindly.

"Thank you," Hotaru replied, smiling and blushing slightly, "my mom designed it just for me." The greatest perk of having a mom who was a designer was that Hotaru got lots of one-of-a-kind clothes that no one else would ever wear. No need for Hotaru to worry about going to a party or dance and having some other girl show up wearing the same outfit as her. Mike smiled. They ordered, and while they waited for their food, they looked out at the bay, which was lit by multi-colored lights, and talked about school and family. The family part was mostly Mike. Hotaru loved her parents, but it was always awkward having to explain her three moms to people. Hotaru was a bit relieved when the food came, because it meant there would be a break in the conversation. The two sat at the table eating until Mike asked Hotaru a question.

"So your mom is a fashion designer?" Mike asked.

Hotaru paused a moment. She didn't want Mike to judge her or her mothers. She decided to go with an answer that wouldn't be questioned too much.

"Yes, my mom is a fashion. My dad's a motorcycle and car racer." Hotaru said with a smile before closing her eyes and silently apologizing to Michiru for not telling Mike about her.

Mike looked at Hotaru. "Your dad's a racer? Wow! That must be awesome!"

Hotaru regretted telling Mike that her "dad" was a racer. After all, if he asked who, he might recognize the name and know it was a woman. Hotaru hoped he wouldn't ask.

"It's pretty cool." Hotaru said, smiling. "It's nice to have famous parents."

Mike nodded. "My parents just manage a hotel. It's a nice hotel though."

Hotaru smiled at her date. It must be nice to have parents that weren't so famous, she thought. Hotaru loved her parents but it got kind of annoying that they were so busy so much of the time.

The two went back to their food. After they had finished eating and paid for the meal, they put their coats on and walked along the bay, talking. After walking for about 30 minutes, they decided that it was too cold and dark to stay outside, so they went back to Mike's car. Mike' drove Hotaru home after putting the top of his car up. During the ride they listened to the radio. When the car pulled up to Hotaru's house, Hotaru was surprised but relieved to see that no lights were on. She got out of the car, gave Mike a smile, and thanked him before going to the front door and unlocking it. As soon as Hotaru closed the door behind her, Mike drove away. Hotaru turned on the light for the upstairs hallway and tiptoed up the stairs. As she was passing Setsuna's room, the door opened to reveal Minako and Setsuna. Hotaru gulped. If Minako was there, she'd make Hotaru spill everything about her date. Sure enough, Minako took one look at Hotaru before asking where she had been.


	4. Modeling

Chapter 4: Modeling

Setsuna looked Hotaru up and down. "Is that the dress I made for you last year?" Hotaru nodded. "Why are you so dressed up?" Setsuna asked. Hotaru looked down before saying anything.

"I went out on a date." Hotaru said, still looking down. Minako smiled knowingly.

"I knew it." Minako said. "So who's the guy? Where'd you go? How was it?" Minako asked without pausing in between questions while pulling Hotaru into Setsuna's room. Hotaru sat down on Setsuna's messy bed in between the other two senshi.

"Now," Minako said, "answer my questions."

Hotaru nodded slightly. She really didn't want to have to tell them about her date, but she had no choice now. Minako, the senshi of love, would never let her get away without telling all the details.

"His name's Mike. He sits next to me in English class. He asked me out yesterday after school. We went to Bella Italia, and it was fine." Hotaru mumbled in a rush.

Minako smiled deviously. "Mike, huh? What's he like?"

"He's nice."

"You snuck out to go to Bella Italia?" Setsuna interrupted.

Hotaru looked down and nodded before looking back up at her mother. "I'm sorry, but I'm 17 years old. I think I'm old enough to date. And I knew that if I had asked Haruka-papa, she would have said no. And if I had asked you for permission you would have told me to go ask Haruka-papa. You always do that when you have a fashion show coming up. Not that I minded it tonight. It made sneaking out way easier, actually." Hotaru laughed a bit.

Setsuna nodded. "You're right; I always get like that when I have a fashion show coming up. But you know I love you."

"You're right, Hotaru, you are old enough to date." Minako said. "We should have a talk with Haruka when she and Michiru come home. We need to tell them that you should be allowed to date by this age. Heck, I dated when I was 15. You should certainly be allowed to date by now."

Hotaru nodded. "You're right. I do need to talk to Haruka-papa about this. Thanks, Minako-chan." Hotaru smiled.

"Of course I'm right. I'm not the senshi of love for nothing, you know." Minako said smugly.

Hotaru and Setsuna both laughed. "Well, you certainly got Setsuna-mama pretty good." Hotaru teased. Setsuna blushed.

"She's right," Setsuna said, blushing. Minako smiled. The two women looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Hotaru noticed this and asked if she could be excused to go to bed. Setsuna nodded saying they'd see her in the morning. Before Hotaru got through the door, Setsuna and Minako had started kissing each other. Hotaru smiled. She liked Minako a lot, and was hoping she'd move into the house soon. She'd heard Setsuna ask Minako to move in a few weeks ago, but she didn't know when that would happen.

Hotaru went into her room, took off her dress and leggings, and put on her nightgown, which was, of course, designed by her mother. Hotaru smiled and went to brush her teeth before getting into her bed and wrapping herself in the sheets Setsuna had designed for her. Hotaru quickly fell asleep, tired from the excitement of the night.

Hotaru woke up to find the sun streaming in through her windows. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it read 9:15 a.m. Hotaru got out of bed to get dressed. She threw on a purple t-shirt and some black leggings with lace at the bottom, this outfit not designed by her mother, then went downstairs to the kitchen where she found Setsuna and Minako having breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head," Setsuna said to Hotaru, getting up and walking toward the stove. "Do you want pancakes?" Hotaru nodded. Setsuna poured some pancake mix into a pan that was on the stove, while Hotaru went to the table and sat down next to Minako. Minako smiled at her.

"How'd you sleep?" Minako asked.

"Good, how about you two?" Hotaru replied as Setsuna brought a plate of pancakes to the table and gave it to Hotaru.

"Fine," the two older women said at the same time while looking at each other with laughter in their eyes. Not that Hotaru didn't know what that look meant. It was the same way Haruka-papa looked at Michiru-mama.

Hotaru laughed before taking a bite of her pancakes. "Mmm, these are delicious. Thanks, Setsuna-mama."

Setsuna smiled at Hotaru. "No problem, princess." Hotaru smiled. All three of her mothers called her their princess. Hotaru was a little spoiled by her parents because she was what kept them a family. Her three mothers had adopted her when she had been reborn years earlier. Now she had aged up to seventeen. It had been three years since Galaxia had been defeated, and Hotaru had aged normally since then. She had been living in peace with her three mothers for the past three years, and Setsuna-mama had been dating Minako-chan for the past six months. Hotaru loved her family and could not have possibly asked for a better one. Hotaru smiled to herself while she thought this.

"Hotaru-chan, did Mike ask you about your family last night?" Setsuna asked, pulling Hotaru out of her thoughts.

Hotaru frowned. "Yes."

"What did you tell him?" Minako asked, looking concerned.

"I told him my mom was a fashion designer and my dad was a racer. Which isn't exactly a lie, I just neglected to mention Michiru-mama's existence at all."

Setsuna shook her head. "Now he'll think I'm married to Haruka. Why didn't you leave me out of the story instead of Michiru? At least she's actually married to your 'dad.'"

"I had to say my mom was a designer, I had already told him my dress was designed for me by my mother." Hotaru sighed. Setsuna shook her head.

"Relax, Setsuna," Minako said. "It's not that big a deal. Hotaru can always say her parents are divorced if Mike really wants to meet them."

Hotaru nodded. She hadn't realized the mess she'd gotten herself into with that lie until now.

"Or," Minako continued, "She could tell him the truth." Hotaru frowned.

"I can't do that." Hotaru said, looking down.

"Why is that?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't want him to judge me or any of you," Hotaru said without taking her eyes off her plate.

"Hotaru-chan, if Mike likes you, he won't care that you have three, soon to be four, moms." Minako said. Setsuna nodded.

Hotaru finally lifted her eyes from her plate. "What do you mean, soon to be four?"

Minako and Setsuna smiled as they both revealed their left hands to Hotaru. Sure enough, they were wearing matching diamond rings. "Minako and I are getting married in two months." Setsuna said, a huge smile on her face.

Hotaru smiled. She had never seen Setsuna-mama this happy before she had started dating Minako.

"Part of the reason I've been so busy lately is that I've been designing two bridal gowns plus a maid of honor dress for a special young lady." Setsuna said, looking at Hotaru which indicated she was that "special young lady." Hotaru smiled. She was honored.

"I'm so happy for you." Hotaru smiled.

Minako and Setsuna smiled back at her. "Oh, I should probably get going to work," Minako said, looking at her watch. "Hotaru, do you want to come to my photoshoot? You could be my assistant today."

Hotaru looked at Setsuna-mama, who nodded her approval. "It'll probably be more fun than hanging around here today. I have lots of work to do today."

Hotaru smiled, grabbed her purse, put on her coat, and went out of the house to Minako's car. Hotaru got into the front seat of the model's car and drove to the photoshoot with her. As soon as Minako and Hotaru walked into the building, they were swarmed by makeup, hair, clothes people, assistants, and managers. Minako turned to her assistants and manager. "This is Hotaru," she said, motioning to the younger girl. "She's Setsuna's daughter." The other women immediately started oozing over Hotaru.

"So you're Setsuna-san's daughter." Minako's manager said. "I'm Natsuko. It's nice to meet you, Hotaru-san. Have you ever thought about modeling?"

Hotaru shook her head. She never really had considered being a model. "No, I never have."

Natsuko smiled. "Well, you have an amazing figure. In fact… Minako-san, how would you feel about having Hotaru-chan model with you?"

Minako smiled. "I'd love it. She'll be a great model, I'm sure of it. What do you say, Hotaru?"

Hotaru nodded. "Sounds fun," Hotaru said and was promptly pulled away by various people who wanted to dress her and do her hair and makeup. She was put into a purple dress that looked very familiar. "Did Setsuna design this?" she asked out loud. The wardrobe people nodded. "Seems I wear her clothes every day," Hotaru thought. After she was dressed, some other ladies did her makeup and put her hair in an updo.

Hotaru stepped out of the dressing room an hour later. Minako was waiting for her, wearing the same dress but in light pink. The two smiled as they got ready to pose for the camera.

Five hours and ten outfits later, the photoshoot was over. Hotaru and Minako put their normal clothes back on and went out to Minako's car. Minako drove to Hotaru's house. Haruka's car was in the driveway. Hotaru sighed. She hoped her Haruka-papa would be okay with her modeling.

Minako and Hotaru walked through the front door to find Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna sitting in the living room. The two walked into the living room to join.

"My goodness, you certainly look pretty, Hotaru," Michiru said. Hotaru blushed. Haruka looked up at her daughter.

"Why's your hair all done up like that?" Haruka asked.

"I was modeling," Hotaru said, not looking to see how Haruka would react.


	5. Talking to Haruka

Chapter 5: Talking to Haruka-papa

Haruka twitched. Had Hotaru, her daughter, just said she'd been modeling? She looked at Michiru who looked just as surprised as she felt, and then at Setsuna whose eyes were wide as she stared at Minako.

Minako was the first person to break the silence. "I invited Hotaru-chan to come with me to a photoshoot, and when we got there and my manager found out she was Setsuna's daughter, they wanted her to model with me, which she agreed to. Don't worry; we weren't wearing swimsuits or anything. We were wearing evening dresses designed by various people.

Haruka looked at Minako in disbelief. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but was cut off by Setsuna.

"Well I'm sure our little princess did a good job of modeling." Setsuna said, smiling. "After all, I'm constantly having her model for me. Besides, she's so pretty that any camera would love her."

"Very true," Michiru agreed, smiling. "Our daughter is the prettiest young women I know. There's no way she'd be a bad model."

"But…" Haruka started to say before seeing the warning look Michiru was giving her, which shut her up. "I'm sure you were great, princess," Haruka said finally. Hotaru smiled beautifully.

"Hotaru also had something else she wanted to talk to you about," Minako said. Hotaru glared at her before being interrupted.

"What is it, Hotaru?" Michiru asked.

Hotaru looked down at the carpet. "I think I'm old enough to date," she said, not lifting her eyes.

Haruka's eyes widened. "What?" Hotaru gulped before sitting down on the couch across from her parents.

"It's true," Hotaru said after sitting down. Minako sat down next to her, something Hotaru was instantly grateful for. Hotaru braced herself for the conversation she knew was coming. "Look, I'm 17 years old, I'm a junior in high school, and I'm still not allowed to date? That's silly." She looked right at Haruka. "You guys are too protective of me."

"We're protective because we love you!" Haruka protested.

"Well forbidding me to date at this age is ridiculous. Guys ask me out quite often and I can't keep turning all of them down. I can't sneak out every time either."

"I think Hotaru is old enough to date. She's 17. I was dating at 15. It's not as if Hotaru's relationships are going to get extremely serious really fast. She should be allowed to go out and have fun." Minako piped in.

Michiru nodded. "Minako's right. Hotaru's old enough to date now." Setsuna agreed. Haruka was about to protest but one look at Michiru told her she was outnumbered. Haruka sighed before looking at her daughter.

"Okay, princess, you can date." Haruka smiled. "But," Haruka said, her face turning serious, "Your curfew is 11 pm from a date."

Hotaru smiled. "Thank you! Cause I have a date on Friday night." Minako smiled.

"Well now that Hotaru's gotten that out of the way, Minako and I have an announcement to make to you, Haruka and Michiru," Setsuna said, walking over to Minako who stood up and wrapped her arm around Setsuna's waist.

"Setsuna and I are getting married." Minako said, a huge smile on her face. Michiru smiled.

"Well it's about time you got engaged," Michiru said. "You've practically spent every night here for the past 2 months."

Haruka smiled kindly. "Glad you'll be a part of the family, Minako-chan." Haruka said, giving Minako a quick hug. Minako was a little bit surprised.

"Happy to be joining the family," Minako said to cover up her embarrassment.

"Minako-mama…" Hotaru said, half to herself. "I like the way that sounds." She decided, smiling.

Minako gave Hotaru a hug. "I like the way it sounds too," she said.


	6. Second Date

Chapter 6: Second Date

The Friday after her conversation with her parents, Hotaru had another date with Mike. Since they were just going to the movies this time, the dark-haired girl simply put on a pair of jeans and a pretty pink shirt. She then went downstairs.

"Haruka-papa! I need money for the movies!" The young girl said. Haruka groaned and looked like she didn't want to let Hotaru go out, earning her a glare from her daughter. The older senshi finally handed Hotaru a $20 bill.

"Thank you." The teenager said, giving her father a hug before walking out the door. "Bye, Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama, Minako-chan. I'll see you later!" The senshi of Saturn closed the door to her house behind her and walked toward Mike's car.

"Sorry," Hotaru apologized to Mike. "I had to ask my dad for money and say goodbye to my parents."

Mike nodded in understanding. The ebony-haired girl knew that she had to tell her date the truth about her family. After getting into the passenger seat, she swallowed her fears and got ready to come clean.

"Mike, you remember what I said about my parents?" Mike nodded. "Well, I actually have two moms and a dad. My dad's really a woman though." The girl's let her voice trail off, embarrassed.

"I see." The brown-haired boy said, breaking the silence. "Well, if that's how your family is, then I'm okay with it."

The senshi of Saturn blinked. She couldn't believe he'd accepted it so quickly. "You mean you don't find it strange that I've been raised by three women?"

Mike smiled and shook his head. "My parents have always taught my sisters and me to be accepting of all forms of love. The fact that you were raised by three women doesn't bother me."

The girl was shocked. "Well one of my moms is getting married to another woman in two months."

The senshi's date parked his car in front of the movie. The two went inside and bought tickets. After they had sat down in the theater, Mike whispered in the girl's ear, "You know, I've liked you for a long time now." Hotaru smiled up at her date and put her lips over his. He kissed back after a moment, leaving the girl very satisfied. The two didn't get to watch most of the movie, they were too busy kissing.

"You know, I'd love to be your date at your mom's wedding," Mike said, driving his date home.

Hotaru smiled. "Well I'm the maid of honor, so I won't be able to sit with you, but I'd love that." Mike pulled up to her house, and walked her to the front door. "Bye," said the senshi, kissing him one more time. "I'll see you at school on Monday."

Hotaru walked into her house smiling, to find all four older women sitting in the living room. Minako had an evil look on her face.

"So how was your date?" asked the blonde senshi of love.

The youngest girl blushed heavily. "It was good," came her reply.

"What happened in the movie you saw?" the senshi of love asked, causing the girl in question to blush even harder and stay silent. Seeing the look on the ebony-haired girl's face, the blonde-haired women smirked. "I knew it. Guess you two really hit it off, huh?"

Hotaru nodded. "He wanted to know if he could come to your wedding, Minako-chan."

"So you told him the truth about your family?" Minako asked.

The senshi of death nodded. "He said he was fine with it. He even wanted to be my date for your wedding."

"Well he's welcome to come, of course," the blond said with a smile, after receiving a nod of approval from her fiancée.

The younger girl smiled. "Thank you."


	7. Before The Wedding

**AN: **Sorry this took me so long. I had a serious case of writer's block, which is very annoying. Also, sorry for the time-skip, but my only inspiration was to write about the wedding, so I went with that. This fanfiction has a lot of things that I just decided to go with, including Haruka having longer hair, so yeah.

Chapter 7: Before The Wedding

It had been a while since Hotaru had gone to the movies with Mike. The past month and a half seemed to the ebony-haired girl as if they had passed in a blur of dress fittings and dates. In just a few hours, Setsuna and Minako's wedding would be starting. The three of them, along with Chibi-usa, who would be the other bridesmaid at the wedding, were getting their hair, makeup, and nails done. Since Hotaru and Chibi-usa would be wearing champagne and pink colored dresses, they got their nails painted pink. Minako and Setsuna were getting their nails painted champagne because their dresses had champagne detailing. For Minako's dress, there were champagne beads on the bodice and the skirt. For Setsuna's dress, there was a champagne ribbon around her waist and a few beads on the off-the-shoulder strap. Overall, Setsuna's dress was much simpler than Minako's, which made sense, considering that the older senshi was more serious than her younger fiancée. Hotaru would be wearing a long champagne dress with a light pink ribbon around the waist, while Chibi-usa would be wearing a slightly shorter light pink dress with a champagne ribbon around the waist. Hotaru also had shoes dyed to match the ribbon she wore, just like Chibi-usa did. The teenage girl sighed happily as the women at the salon worked her long hair into an updo and put some glitter hairspray in it. After her hair was done, she sat down at a narrow table across from the manicurist who would be painting her nails pink. While her nail polish dried, the dark-haired girl got her makeup done. In order for the makeup to match the dress, the makeup artist put light-colored powder on the girl's face before applying champagne eyeshadow all over her eyes and light-pink eyeshadow on the inner corners.

After two hours or so at the salon, the four were ready to go to the wedding hall. After driving there in Setsuna's car, the four went off to where they would be getting dressed. Haruka and Michiru had brought the dresses from home to the wedding hall. The four wedding party members would be getting dressed in three different rooms. The two younger girls had to share a dressing room because of space, and the two brides each had a separate room. After slipping into their dresses, the two girls helped each other zip up and put on their jewelry. After Hotaru had her dress and jewelry on, she walked over to Setsuna's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Asked the green-haired bride.

"Setsuna-mama? Can I come in?"

"Sure, darling."

Hotaru walked into the room to find the senshi of time half-dressed, struggling with the zipper of her dress. "Here, I'll get it, Setsuna-mama." The younger girl zipped her mother's dress up. "Do you have your something four?"

The older woman nodded. "I've got my old earrings, my new dress, my borrowed necklace from Michiru, and my small blue hairpin."

Hotaru smiled. "Okay, we've got an hour until the ceremony starts. I'm gonna go make sure Minako's ready." Setsuna nodded, and the ebony-haired girl left the room to knock on the next door.

"Hmm?" Replied the blonde-haired woman.

"Minako-chan? Is the door open?"

"Yes."

The younger girl opened the door to find the senshi of love in slightly better shape than the other bride had been in. The younger bride had all her jewelry on, but was still in need of being zipped, which Hotaru happily did. "Do you have your something four?" The younger girl asked for the second time.

The goddess of love nodded. "I've got this old pair of earrings, this new dress, this handbag I borrowed from Rei, and this blue ring on my right hand."

"Okay, there's still 45 minutes until the ceremony starts. I'll leave you alone for now." The senshi of Saturn said, exiting the room. She then walked into the main wedding chapel, where she found Chibi-usa talking to Haruka and Michiru.

"You look pretty, sweetie," Haruka said.

Her daughter smiled beautifully in response. "Thank you. You look nice too." Haruka was wearing a short light-blue dress to go with her newly grown-out hair. The senshi of sand had let her hair grow out to her shoulders so people would stop thinking she was a man. Her lover, Michiru, was wearing a mid-calf-length pink dress, which coordinated well with her aqua-colored hair. Haruka nodded and smiled.

Hotaru looked around the chapel. She saw Minako's parents sitting on the other side of the aisle. She went over and politely said hi before returning to her family. Five minutes later, Mike walked into the chapel wearing a tuxedo and looking very handsome. He silently came up behind his girlfriend and whispered "Hey, beautiful," into her ear, causing her to jump before turning around and giving him a kiss.

"You look so nice," the girl said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"So do you," the boy replied. "You look amazing, and beautiful as usual." He smiled, and then turned to look at the others around them. "Hello, Haruka-san, Michiru-san." His girlfriend's parents said hi back, and then he turned toward the pink-haired girl nearby. "Hi, Chibi-usa-san."

Chibi-usa smiled. "Hi, Mike-san."

Another five minutes later, the remaining inner senshi walked into the chapel. "Hi, everyone," Usagi said, with as much energy as usual. The blonde-haired girl walked in with Rei, the two looking very happy. The other two senshi came in together right after the first two. The inner senshi went to their seats and sat down.

Fifteen minutes later, Setsuna came out of her dressing room and into the chapel followed by Minako.

"Oh, I have to go do the maid-of-honor thing. I'll spend more time with you at the reception," Hotaru said, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss before going to the back of the chapel and picking her bouquet up from the table before handing the brides their bouquets.


End file.
